No One Here
by Typhers
Summary: Percy is living a life of peace after the war with Kronos, spending time with his girlfriend, his fellow campers, and a new sister named Katrina. All of this begins to crumble when James enters camp, a strange boy who seems like he has a past vendetta with Percy. Humiliated, kicked out of camp, and accused of murder, will he be able to find someone who will heal his wounds?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a Percy/? Ah, that will be revealed later (wags finger). Don't be fooled into thinking the character name next to Percy Jackson above means that she/he will be the couple. All will be revealed in transition.

Another thing: For all the people ready to hold up signs saying, "MARY SUE" along with pitchforks and torches and other items, please chill. I will be the first to admit that Percy isn't a handsome, man-hating-goddess-loving, chivalrous, perfect, self-controlling, humble, lovingly dumb, disciplined, war-hardened fighting machine (you never know if Artemis may fall in love with Percy, though) all the time. Every person, especially demigods, will make mistakes. Sure, these things are accomplishable, but no one can be this all the time. Percy however is a great person, but I'll make sure he isn't the best person in the universe since Chaos.

This will be pre-HoO, so there won't be any Jason or Reyna or Piper (yet ;))

All in all, enjoy the story, and thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

Percy sighed with content as he sat on Zeus' Fist, sipping a can of Coke. He had just successfully managed to teach his new sister, Katrina, how to wield her powers over water, in which she had squealed in delight and rushed off to tell her friends.

He suddenly felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?"

Percy grinned. "Hey, Wise Girl. Finish your lecture?"

She groaned and fell down beside him. "Yeah, but half of the campers just kept messing around while I was teaching, so my voice is sore." Annabeth plucked the can of Coke from his hand and gulped some down.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have just asked me for some?"

"No, it's much more fun taking things from you. Whenever I take something from you, a kind of wistful glint enters your eyes."

He was about to retort when he heard a conch horn sound. Annabeth stood up. "Hurry, a new camper's here!"

The couple stood up and dashed through the forests to the entrance of Camp Half Blood only to find a boy slashing his way through dozens of monsters. "Wow, he's got some skills already," Percy noted.

Annabeth got a weird look in her eye, but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. "Yeah."

Breathing hard, the boy hiked up the hill. Chiron cantered up and smiled at the boy. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, what would your name be?"

"James. I came from Connecticut, and my mother told me that I am a son of Poseidon."

"Come with me, James. Everything will be explained." James nodded and followed Chiron towards the Big House. Annabeth's eyes followed him.

"He kind of looks like you, Percy."

With a nod, Percy thought very hard. Something about him seemed very familiar, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Yeah, he kind of does…"

LINE BREAK

Percy sat next to Katrina at the Poseidon table while she happily chattered about her day. Smiling, he ruffled her messy hair. "I'm really proud of you, Katrina. You managed to master some of your water powers in one day. Way better than what I could do on MY first day."

Katrina grinned when suddenly she looked down shyly. Percy turned around to see James with a large tray of food in his hands.

"May I, um, join you?"

Percy's instincts were telling him to say no, which he felt odd about. Ignoring the feeling, he smiled. "No problem. I saw you take down those monsters on your first day at camp. Who are you, James the Prodigy?"

The boys shook hands. "Yup, and I'm assuming you're the great Percy Jackson?" 

The two laughed, and James sat down. "What's your name?" James asked.

Katrina looked up shyly. "Katrina Jackson."

James raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Full-blooded sister?"

Percy nodded proudly. "Yup."

A glint of hate appeared in James' eyes but Percy was to busy eating to notice.

"That's cool. Never thought I'd see the day where a god has two children at different times with the same mortal."

Percy felt an odd feeling in him again but decided it was nothing. "Yeah, Poseidon really loved Mom."

The three finished their dinner and headed to the amphitheater. "How exactly does this campfire thing work?" James asked.

"Well, this is where all of us have sing-alongs, eat s'mores, all that good stuff before we go to bed. Kind of like a normal summer camp, except the songs will be a little different."

James cocked his head. "Different?"

Katrina suddenly piped up. "Yeah, we sing Greek versions of different songs, like 'This Land is Minos' Land', and 'Grandma's Armor' (I don't know the actual names of the campfire songs, sorry!)"

James flashed her a forced smile. "Really? That sounds awesome."

A few hours later, the entire Camp was asleep, but one could hear two voices filled with lust in the forest. The moon reflected off of blonde and black hair. A pair of sea green eyes and stormy gray bore into each other.

But Percy was asleep in his cabin.

LINE BREAK

Percy yawned and rolled out of bed. Katrina's covers were jumbled up, which meant she had woken up and was probably getting some breakfast or extra training in.

Putting on new clothes, Percy thought of his plans for the day. After teaching the new campers lessons in swordsmanship, he would then spend some time with Katrina, and then finally use his remaining time with Annabeth. It sounded like a most perfect day, and he was eager to get it started.

When he got to the arena, he found that James was teaching the campers. "See, you have to hold the grip like _this_ …that's it!"

Percy fought down a spark of annoyance. "Hey, James, I hate to tell you this, but this is my job."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really? All right, a thousand pardons. I will let you do your teaching."

Suddenly the campers began to pipe up. "James is a better teacher than you are, Percy. He's nicer, knows how to teach, and he seems much more experienced than you."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "What's gotten into all of you? You used to love me teaching you."

All of the campers began to laugh suddenly.

"Well, James is better than you are."

"Get out of here, Percy!"

"You're nothing but a loser!"

"James is twice the guy you'll ever be!"

"I bet he could easily whip you in a fight."

Percy swallowed his anger. "All right. Since you're so confident in _James_ here, I'll challenge him. Meet here tonight. No powers, only weapons."

James smirked at him. "See you tonight, Jackson."

Percy stormed out of the arena, struggling to contain his anger. After defeating Kronos, the campers had all looked up to him or at least had given him a decent amount of respect, and they turned on him for James as quick as lightning.

Finally reaching the beach where he was supposed to meet Katrina, he found that no one was around. "Great, Katrina must be talking to her friends or something."

Heading back to the woods, he fell down onto a rock with a huff. He waited, but she didn't come. After an hour, he headed towards the Athena Cabin. All the Athena kids were out doing their own thing, giving Percy some private time with Annabeth.

He knocked on the door, and he could hear some rustling sounds inside that he assumed was Annabeth cleaning up her papers. Suddenly, the door flew open and Annabeth appeared in the doorway, but something was off.

Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were a mess. "Hey Percy! Um, I'm kind of really busy, and I got, um, things to get back to! Yeah, really busy! Can we hang out later?"

Percy was surprised at Annabeth's abruptness. "Uh, ok?"

"Great! I'll, uh, see you at the dining pavilion! Bye!" 

The door slammed shut again, leaving Percy feeling even more perplexed than before.

He was about to head off when he began to hear strange noises inside. There were two voices, and both were familiar.

Feeling enraged, he drew Riptide and cut down the door, eliciting a scream from Annabeth.

James and Annabeth were in a very sexual position, and both were deprived of choice pieces of clothing.

"PERCY! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

James merely gave him another smirk. "She's awfully tight, I'm assuming you haven't moved to a more serious level? No wonder she was so easy to get in bed with."

Percy slowly backed away from the cabin. "Percy, please, listen! I can explain!"

Suddenly, instinct took over and he dashed out of the cabin and into the woods. Tears fell as his life with Annabeth flashed before his eyes.

" _You drool when you sleep."_

" _Come back alive, Seaweed Brain."_

" _You are not going to die while I owe you a favor."_

" _You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

Sobs racked his body as he hugged himself and rocked slowly. After several hours, he cried himself out and felt completely empty. He stood up and headed for the arena, feeling like he was in a deep trance.

Upon arrival, he found everyone in attendance except for Annabeth, and James stood across the arena with his sword drawn. "Well? Are you going to fight, or just back down and lose something else?"

Percy let out a feral roar, drew Riptide and charged. Blade met blade in a shower of sparks, and the campers cheered. Percy slashed at James, but he quickly rolled to the side. In his enraged state of mind, he couldn't think clearly.

James feigned to the right, completely fooling Percy, then smacked him very hard in the ribs using the flat of his blade.

"Come on, Jackson. I was expecting more of a fight from you, especially because of your recent loss."

Percy raised his blade overhead and brought it down, aiming to cleave off the boy's head, but in the time it took him to raise the blade, James rushed forward and slashed across Percy's face, leaving behind a wide cut that reached from his brow to his chin.

"You aren't so good at fighting. You just always somehow get lucky."

With one last attempt with the energy he had remaining, Percy bent down low and tried to sweep James' legs from underneath him, but he anticipated the move and merely jumped and brought his blade down, pinning Percy's leg to the ground.

He yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground, with jeers from the crowd erupting in his ears.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!"

Suddenly, he felt James bend down and whisper into his ear. "You're nothing Jackson, and the pain you feel now? I'm just returning the favor for what you did to my mother."

Percy tried to question what he was talking about, but two large Ares kids hoisted him up by his armpits, dragged him across the campgrounds, and tossed him out of camp.

"Don't come back, Jackson. You're no longer wanted here."

Percy didn't get up, even when the two campers walked away. Everything had just been stripped from him, and he no longer had anything to live for anymore. Then, like a small candle in the darkness, a bit of hope entered him. His mother. He could live with her and have purpose. Try and forget his demigod life. Try and live like a normal person. Try to erase all the hurt.

Grunting with pain, he used a tree as a support and brought himself into a standing position. After several hours, he finally reached the door of his mother's apartment.

He rang the doorbell, and it opened, revealing his mother's beautiful face.

"Mom…"

Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown against the wall. His mother seemed to be growling angrily. "You dare come back after murdering your own sister?!"

"What?"

"Don't try and pretend it never happened! We got a report from Chiron himself along with a coffin containing Katrina. He said you were seen beating Katrina into submission then hung her to the limb of a tree! How could you do such a thing?!"

"I…I didn't do…"

"The only reason I'm not calling the police is because of our past tie as mother and son, but from now, you are a complete stranger, a stranger who took my daughter's life. Leave this household, Perseus, and never come back. The door slammed shut, and he felt his last hope being put out.

He had been broken.

But he didn't know that within a few days, he'd be slaving in Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy woke up and looked around him, seeing that he had fallen asleep in the hallway of his mother's apartment. _My mother. What did she mean? I never hurt Katrina with my words or actions, and she said that I was seen…_

Tears of pain rolled out of his eyes as he thought about his sister, an innocent girl who didn't love anything more but to be nice and helpful to others. The girl that Percy was supposed to protect from other guys. The girl he was supposed to watch graduate. The girl who was supposed to be a hero.

Suddenly a flash of rage ignited in his heart. He knew that he didn't kill her considering that he had just hung out with her before he saw Annabeth cheat on him, and after that he spent the rest of the day preparing to have a duel before he was thrown out of camp, and in that span of a few hours there was only one person that connected all of the events; James.

All of these findings caused one question to repeat over and over in his mind; _Why? Why do all those horrible things to me when I never saw him in my life?_

That's when he remembered the last thing he said to him. " _I'm just returning the favor for what you did to my mother."_

But who was this guy? Was he some kind of monster or the child of a Titan? He had never harmed anyone besides those two categories, and things were starting to get really confusing.

He wandered around New York, killing the occasional hellhound and empousai but even the monsters seemed to stay away from him. One word continued to echo through his mind and created all his thoughts; _James. James. James. He did this. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why does he hate me?_

After a few days wandering aimlessly with no food, he felt the need to sit down and rest. Finding a cardboard box he curled up and placed it over his body, feeling depressed and lonely. A skittering sound caught his attention and he primed his body for an attack. He silently counted to three before leaping out of the box with Riptide drawn.

Suddenly, he felt himself ram into a pole and he fell to the ground, groaning as blood gushed from his nose. He looked up to see that it wasn't a pole he ran into, but instead it was a large trident, and holding it was a very livid Poseidon with tears in his eyes.

"You," he pointed the business end towards Percy's face. "Killed your sister, and for that I will make sure you pay the price for it," Poseidon snarled.

Percy held up his hands. "It wasn't me! I swear! There's a new demigod and-"

"SILENCE!" he grabbed Percy by his neck and lifted him up. "Don't even try to frame anyone else. You won't get to die so easily, murderer. I'll see to it that you are banished and receive the worst punishments that this world has to offer and then some!"

Percy felt tears leak out of his eyes. "Father, please. Believe me. I would never kill Katrina," he whispered.

Poseidon's eyes softened a moment before turning stormy. "Don't even dare to speak her name. The evidence is all there. Chiron told me you were seen by multiple witnesses beating her with stones and inflicting wounds all over her body before finally hanging her. Your transgressions shame me, and I will never live down the fact that I am a father of such a monster."

Poseidon flashed the two of them to Olympus and threw him to the ground before walking to his throne. "Perseus Jackson, you are charged with the rape of the Architect of Olympus and the murder of your sister, Katrina Jackson. Poseidon and Athena themselves requested for your special punishment, and on a majority vote of 10 to 13 of the Council, we decided to banish you. As of now, you will be a prisoner in Tartarus for the next one thousand years, though Poseidon and Athena argued for eternity. This punishment is effective immediately."

Percy felt his face morph to one of disbelief and found every being present glaring at him with the exception of Aphrodite and Hestia, who were all glaring at the rest of the gods. He averted his gaze to see Annabeth sitting next to her mother's throne. When he gave her a look, but her eyes flicked down in shame.

"B-But me rape...SHE CHEATED ON ME FOR GODS' SAKE!"

Zeus cleared his throat, but Athena beat him to it. "How dare you accuse my daughter of such things?! You should be groveling and thanking the Council for being so merciful as to shorten your sentence to a thousand years, and yet here you are lying and insulting the official Architect and Hero of Olympus?!"

Percy felt his lip quivering. "I didn't do it, please, I was willing to be the prophecy child and lead Camp into battle! Why would I do such things? Please, Believe me!"

Zeus stood up and pointed his Master Bolt at Percy. The first jolt converted his mortal blood into ichor, making him into an immortal. The next blast caused a portal to appear beneath him, which he was promptly sucked into. "Goodbye, Perseus Jackson.

The portal disappeared and Athena laid a comforting hand on Poseidon. "It'll be ok. All of our problems are solved now. Your daughter will be honored and buried."

Poseidon nodded but kept his face in his hands.

Suddenly, a dark laugh echoed through the throne room, piquing everybody's attention.

 _What fools. You have just sealed your own demise._

LINE BREAK

Percy felt himself tumbling head over heels through the endless darkness, and he had plenty of time to think (A/N: am I the only one imagining that scene from Star Wars: Robot Chicken? :D).

It was pretty ironic that despite the fact he had denied immortality after defeating Kronos but he had it forced on him so he could be tortured for a long time. Unfortunately, he didn't find it very funny that he was the subject of this irony.

One question continued to roll through his mind; who the living Tartarus was James? How could he get everyone turned on him within a day?

Suddenly, he felt himself hit the ground, and he cursed as pieces of black glass embedded themselves into his palms. He grudgingly picked them out, opening gashes on his hands, allowing blood to drip all over the floor.

"Great, now I'm probably attracting monsters to me. A thousand years of this?"

He felt something breathing down his neck and he whirled out of the way as an empousai crashed down right where he had been standing. "Well, well, well. Look who it is," the monster hissed. "The gods have graced us with the saviour of Olympus. Recognize me, hun?"

Percy cringed as he remembered all too well the memory of drums and demonic cheerleaders. "What's up, Kelli?"

The said empousai grinned. "Awww, you remember me! That is so sweet! I'm sure you're blood is as sweet as your words," she growled and pounced on him. He reached into his pocket to draw Riptide, and the sword sprung to life, impaling her right in the gut. She screamed and burst into dust.

"That was surprisingly easy," Percy muttered to himself. He heard the same distinct sound of hissing and he looked around only to find himself surrounded by a horde of assorted monsters.

"Me and my big mouth. Hey, guys! Um, I probably killed most of you, and, ah, I'm sorry?"

As if on a given signal, they all began to run at him, eager to tear his body apart. "So much for an apology," He quickly jumped up into the air to avoid a hellhound which bit the air that was originally where Percy stood and he quickly drove his sword down, turning the beast into nothing but a puddle. A Cyclops swung its club down only to find that nothing was there.

"Get your eyesight checked, man," Percy whispered next to its ear before stabbing it right in the eye. He landed on the ground and saw a small pack of dracaena surrounding him by a radius of about 3 feet. Whipping himself into a 360, Riptide cut the throat of every surrounding snake woman, reducing them into piles of dust and green slime.

The rest of the monsters backed up a little nervously, not anxious to get cut down painfully like their brethren. "C'MON! YOU WANTED JACKSON? WELL YOU'RE GETTING JACKSON!"

Suddenly, the sound of slow clapping brought every being's attention. Percy's jaw fell open before his eyes narrowed in hate as he saw Luke, except Luke had been reborn and no longer had golden eyes. "Kronos," he growled.

"That's me. I see your precious gods threw you down here after you saved them. Care to explain what happened?"

Percy shuddered but glared in response. "No thanks. I'm not interested in joining you, so can we cut to the part where you hold me prisoner and torture me?"

Kronos let out a booming laugh, causing all of the monsters to cringe in fear. "Ah, Jackson. Refreshing as always. What makes you think I'm going to torture you?"

The demigod did a double-take but he then realized that Kronos would never pass up the chance to have a go at the one who killed him. Heck, no one would pass up that opportunity.

"Well, I did assist Luke in killing you, and I also defeated your army and the chance for you to take over Olympus."

Kronos shook his head in mock disappointment. "Percy, Percy, Percy. You think I would ever waste my time by hurting you physically when you already have been hurt emotionally to the brink of insanity? I have much better plans for you."

After a few quick hand gestures two Cyclops jumped out of the gloom and tackled Percy, sending the surprised demigod's sword to go skittering across the ground. The pair of monsters then quickly fit shackles to his wrist, ankles, and his neck. Kronos leaned down and put his face right up to Percy's.

"I'll be sure to send my gratitude to the Olympians once I rise again for sending you to me."

He then gestured to the monsters who proceeded to drag him away, beating him to a pulp during the process. Kronos remembered a special instrument that he had found and decided to put it to the test after making him a little weaker so the instrument could have its full effect.

After several days of constant pain, Percy was in a horrible condition, his lip split and his body covered with bruises and blood. After a hellhound shook his arm around like a chew toy, his cell door opened and Kronos popped in.

Kronos produced a knife that had an intricate handle made out of bone and a blade that seemed to be made out of green crystal. After twirling it around his finger for a few seconds, he grasped the hilt and held it under Percy's chin.

"Do you know what this is, dear grandson? This blade is very special, very special indeed. The handle is made out of a piece of my father's leg bone that washed up on shore after the birth of Aphrodite. Its blade is made out of the blood of Time itself, Chronos which was then blessed by Ananke. Do you know what this knife will do if I stab it into you?"

Percy looked up warily. "What?"

Kronos gave him a wicked grin. "I don't know, but I'll assure you it won't be pleasant."

With that, he plunged it deep into Percy's heart. He began to scream as he felt his molecules break apart and reassemble themselves. His body began to glow a molten gold before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light. All the surrounding monsters screamed as the energy ripped through them like paper, which caused them not only to vaporize but to disappear.

After the glow died down, Kronos looked down to find Percy limp and curled up on the floor. He tried to get him awake, slashing at him with his scythe and kicking him across the cell. After placing his hand on his heart, he realized that his body was still very much alive.

"I wonder what happened to him," Kronos thought aloud. With an evil grin, he realized that Percy Jackson's body was now his own personal punching bag, and he could even possess it himself once he formed a consciousness that was responsive in the world of the living. _I give a thousand blessings to whoever created that knife and allowed me to find it, for it will be the key to my victory._

Percy woke up feeling like he had his insides ripped out, microwaved, then stuffed back into him. He slowly opened his eyes before sitting up. Palm trees scattered a lush-looking island and he seemed to be at a dock. He shook his head before realizing exactly where he was. Feeling a sick sense of panic he looked around for a ship or anything he could use to escape before he saw a woman in a blue suit. "Welcome! Is this your first time with us?"

Percy gulped and tried to figure his way out of Circe's Island without being surrounded by a bunch of sorceresses. He decided to play along for now and gave her a confused look. "No, where am I?"

The lady drew a pen and began to write on her clipboard. "First-time-at-spa. A complete makeover will be in order. Follow me, young man." Percy snorted internally.

 _Yeah, turning me into a guinea pig is a complete makeover in the literal sense._

That's when he realized just exactly what the knife had done to him. Kronos had mentioned the knife involving Chronos and Ananke, the deities of time and fate. The last time he was here, pirates had destroyed everything, and since the girl hadn't screamed for a bunch of women to destroy him, that probably meant that it hadn't happened yet, thus changing the time and his fate.

 _This isn't necessarily bad, and Kronos did say that he had no idea what the knife did, but why isn't Annabeth here if I was warped back in time? Am I in an alternate universe where Annabeth doesn't exist? What the Hades is going on?_

As they walked through the whole spa, Percy noticed she kept sending fleeting glances at him before quickly turning away, probably surprised that he wasn't staring at the beautiful flora and fauna of the spa but instead merely staring into the sky.

Percy began to notice that the girl was actually very pretty. She had her dark brown hair in a detailed braid, and despite her popular-girl personality, he could tell inside of her there was a warrior. He remembered seeing her upon arrival when he and Annabeth washed up on the island.

 _Annabeth._ He could almost see her next to him, formulating a plan, or giving him a wink before putting on her invisibility cap.

 _Don't remember, don't remember, don't remember._

"Are you alright, sir?"

Percy snapped out of his thoughts realizing he was crouched on the ground holding his head. _No, I'm really not._ "I'm fine."

The girl nodded and gave him a shy smile before continuing walking, reaching the large building in which Percy and Annabeth were taken to Circe. He took a few deep breaths before preparing himself for life as a guinea pig.

As the two ascended several steps he could hear the familiar sound of Circe singing about magic. _Oh, boy. Deja vu coming in hot._

They soon arrived to see Circe at her loom, making a tapestry. _This is literally what happened last time._

"Oh, I see we have a new guest. You may leave, Reyna." The girl flashed Percy a worried look before leaving and closing the door behind her. "Welcome to my spa. It's been awhile since we've had a new visitor. My name is-"

Percy warily looked up at her. "C.C. Aka the sorceress Circe. Are you going to hurry up and turn me into a guinea pig already, or not?"

Circe's face morphed to one of shock. "How did you-"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm special. Now hurry up, I really don't like people holding back the inevitable."

He held out his hand. "You going to give me that shake that transforms me yet?"

Circe shook her head almost dumbly. "You are...different. You are not of our world."

Percy snorted. "So I'm an alien, now, huh? 'I come in peace, take me to your leader'?"

"That's not what I meant," Circe said before snapping her fingers. A small mirror was whisked into the room where Circe immediately began to draw runes. "Ananke should know the answers, but she has not been in contact with our world for some time now."

Percy perked up. "Hey, she's part of the reason that I'm here!"

Circe threw an incredulous look over her shoulder. "I'm sure."

"No, not directly. Kronos stabbed me with a knife that was blessed by her."

The sorceress began to draw the runes faster. "Then there is an express reason why you are here."

Percy shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "Um, I actually came here before and, ah, released a bunch of pirate guinea pigs to destroy the place."

She stopped drawing momentarily. "Then I'm happy that I wasn't the Circe from your dimension then, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry, but in my defense, you did turn me into a pet."

Circe snorted. "Men are pigs, and they should be happy to be turned into one nicer than that of the farm animal."

Percy shook his head. "You sound like Artemis."

The woman sighed. "Now that was a true warrior. The goddess of strong women figures like me."

"Uh, I'm not sure that's in her domai-"

Circe drew back and popped her lips. "Bingo! Now, hold out your hand."

Percy gave her a puzzled look. "Excuse me?"

She grabbed his hand and ran a small dagger across it before placing it in the middle of the mirror. He realized how soft and warm her hands were but decided that it wasn't relevant. The runes glowed from red to pink to yellow before they all burst simultaneously before a beautiful but surprised face appeared in the mirror.

Circe knelt before gently pushing the back of Percy's knee, bringing the shocked demigod to a knee. "Lady Ananke, it is an honor."

"Save the formalities. I see that my damned nephew sent Percy to this dimension. I should have known Gregor would lose that knife."

"What?"

"Not important. Anyway, yes Circe, you are correct. Percy here isn't of this dimension, but he was sent here against his will. Your soul left your real body back in your dimension before inhabiting the one of this, a universe where Luke and Annabeth's roles were switched."

Circe turned to Percy. "Who is Luke and Annabeth?"

"Not important."

Ananke spoke up. "Actually they are very pivotal pieces in the Great Prophecy, but I guess if you consider that unimportant, everyone has their opinion."

Circe gave Percy glare before turning back to Ananke. "What exactly does this mean?"

"It means that Annabeth will be Kronos' host and Luke will be the one trying to free him, meaning that this universe doesn't have a Percy since Luke isn't gay."

"Can't this universe just have a female Percy? Why did I get placed in this particular universe? Did the knife choose where to transport me or did it just plop me in a random timeline?"

Ananke shook her head bewildered. "You have quite the mouth on you, Percy. No, this universe doesn't have a female Percy and the reason for that is because the knife transported you here, so there would be no point in having one."

Percy tried to process this. "So I already existed in this timeline or was I never expected to be here?"

Ananke nodded approvingly. "You are asking the right questions. Fate covers all, all the things that could happen. So you arriving here is fate and not random. When the knife that sent you here was created, it was made for one express purpose; to be used when one of these timelines ended, when the world the user resided in was about to be destroyed, or just about any situation where something catastrophic was about to happen."

Circe spoke up. "So this knife is a sort of escape pod, right?"

"Exactly. However, Kronos being the fool he is used it to try and inflict the ultimate torture simply because it was made by Primordial influence. What an ass."

Percy had to chuckle. "So what now? Am I stuck here? Am I part of the Great Prophecy still or not?"

Ananke nodded. "You are going to be preparing yourself here for what awaits in your timeline."

Percy cocked his head. "How do you know what's happening there?"

"I'm the Primordial of fate, so I'm not confined to one timeline. I can see the fates of every single universe at once, and there is an infinite amount. Even an Olympian god would fade into the void trying to keep track of a third, so you can see why it's funny to us Primordials like Gaea that they think they are so superior."

"Soooo am I staying on Circe's Island, or do I need to-?"

Circe broke in. "Of course you need to stay with me!" She grew red. "Um, I mean the date of the Prophecy is fairly far off, and he needs to recuperate from being forcibly sent here, doesn't he?"

Ananke looked amused but sad at the same time. "I'm afraid not. In this timeline, he will have to show himself to the other demigods so that his arrival will coincide with Thalia's awakening. Percy, you have a couple hours to shake off whatever injuries you sustained before you have to head to New Rome."

The said demigod's jaw dropped and he quickly closed it. "Romans are still around?"

Ananke slapped herself in the forehead. "Demigods are the same everywhere. You all think that you're special. You're simply another group of human. Romans! Greeks! Egyptians! Persians! You all exist, and you don't know about each other!"

Percy decided not to ask about the other 2 ethnicities. "Um, ok, so there are Romans. Is there anything in particular I'm doing?"

"You'll see. Well, you know what's going on, so I'll be going! Bye!" Ananke's image faded away. Percy frantically began banging on the mirror. "Wait, come back! How and when am I going back to my universe? What's happening there? I have more questions!"

Circe dragged the mirror away. "You'll get your answers, I'm sure. For now, rest up. You heard Ananke."

Percy was called Seaweed Brain for a reason, but even he knew that Circe was doing her best to ignore him. "Um, okay. Thanks for not turning me into a guinea pig."

She rolled her eyes. "You're welcome. Now shoo."

He walked out of the building and ran into the girl who escorted him here. "Um, hi, how come you're not a pig?"

Percy sighed. "I'm special. I'll be leaving in a few hours."

He started to walk off but the girl grabbed her hand. "Wait! What's your name?"

He gave her a surprised look. "Um, Percy."

The girl blushed and let go of his hand. "Reyna. Enjoy your time here." with that, she ran off.

 _That was weird. What was that about?_

 _ **She and Circe like you.**_

Percy jumped up but realized the voice was in his head.

"Ananke?"

 _ **Who else? Zeus? Yes, it's Ananke.**_

"Um, okay. Why do they like me?"

For some reason, Percy could imagine Ananke facepalming.

 _ **Never mind. Anyway, the point is that you don't have to worry about your way back. I'll transport you back when you're ready to face the threat in your universe.**_

"But what is it?"

The voice didn't speak again, and Percy waited before sighing. This was going to be difficult. He heard footsteps and turned to see Circe. Her green eyes bore into his before she broke the awkward silence.

"I created a raft that has a similar magic with Calypso's. It will transport you to wherever the Romans are camped. I wish you safe travels."

She cast her eyes down before walking back to her resort. Percy felt something in his heart but he forced it back down. He didn't want to go down that path again. Despite the physical differences, Circe reminded him painfully of Annabeth.

He followed her and saw a small raft at the port. "I wish you luck. Hopefully you can save your universe."

Percy nodded. "I hope so," he said before quickly pecking her on the cheek. Circe drew back, her green eyes wide with surprise. He jumped onto the raft and it immediately began moving. "Thanks for not turning me into a house pet, Circe."

She just kept staring with a hand on her cheek as the raft disappeared into the horizon.

A/N: A little bit of Circe/Percy, never seen a fanfic about them before. Strange since they have rhyming names, green eyes, and some personality. Finally updated! :) I've been really busy with church commitments and family stuff but that's no excuse, but forewarning I take a fair time to get inspired and write, so the more you favorite, follow, and review, the faster I'll upload, deal? ;)


End file.
